


The First One, the Only One

by heavenxme



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 23:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenxme/pseuds/heavenxme
Summary: Beelzebub問了Crowley一個問題，而Crowley沒有回答他。因為不會有人懂。





	The First One, the Only One

從那半調子的世界末日（Armageddidn't）以及天堂地獄失敗的秋後算帳之後，Crowley和Aziraphale就如同他們所想，過了好一陣子平靜且不受打擾的日子。

飯照吃、舞照跳、車照在市區中心開到90+英哩，甚至連例行報告都照舊乖乖做──其實Crowley是滿想翹頭的，反正現在地獄大概也不知道要拿他怎麼辦，也許還巴不得他別來眼前添堵──但是Aziraphale終究是個乖寶寶天使（即使內心深處也許有那麼一點點「值得深交」的小邪惡）。既然這是天堂與Almighty給他的任務，他就會認真的繼續完成，不管現在天堂想不想看到他。

Aziraphale都不在人界了，自己也都為了送他一程人都在地獄通道大門口了…Crowley也就勉為其難的抱著自己在邊開車邊單手趕出的報告（同樣在車上已經非常後悔答應讓他順道載一程的Aziraphale：「Crowley！你就不能報告寫完再── **小心那隻狗！！啊啊啊啊！！** 」）去交個差。

反正去看看Beelzebub跟Hastur的屎臉也滿好玩的。

「…這什麼？」

「我嘔心瀝血寫出來的報告啊，親愛的Beelzebub大人～」

「……」 看著那潦草到無法辨識的報告，Beelzebub真的很想把那幾張爛紙摔到那個笑得又作又假的死蛇臉上。如果不是不怕聖水的惡魔古今未有，不曉得他到底是什麼鬼東西還有沒有其他什麼力量－－Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 「…你在人間做的成績一向不錯，我們會將你的報告…入檔。」盡力維持著冷漠的面容，將報告塞給旁邊一樣臉臭的Hastur（「For Satan's sake，Crowley你寫這什麼？！」「拉丁語啊～」「Fuck off！」），Beelzebub看了一眼身邊的惡魔部屬，後者（包括還在罵罵咧咧不曉得要怎麼拿報告才能看得懂的Hastur）都心領神會的退進黑暗。「但今天既然你來了，有些問題要問你。」

「…當然沒問題，Beelzebub大人。」繼續裝模做樣的打躬作揖，即使雙方都知道這舉止現在嘲諷多於諂媚，「我小小的Crowley有什麼事情能為您效勞呢？」

「…那個天使…」Bzzzz…忍不住噁心的震顫了聲線，清清喉嚨才有辦法繼續講完，「你還跟他混？」

_…喔噢。_

在Beelzebub看不到的角度，Crowley瞳孔警覺地收細。

「…Beelzebub大人對他有什麼吩咐嗎？」一抬頭，仍舊是那刻意諂媚的笑臉，「雖然還是個天使，但他也不怕地獄之火了…也許可以幫Beelzebub大人您一點小忙？」

Beelzebub仍舊一臉冷淡，但頭上忍不住拍飛的蒼蠅翅膀還是洩漏了他的心情。

沒錯，在Crowley那失敗的背叛者審判之後，他也從Michael那裏聽說了Aziraphale承受了地獄業火卻毫髮無傷的事情。對於這兩人現在到底是什麼、究竟搞了什麼把戲，毫無想像力的天堂地獄都摸不著頭緒、而且（極不願意承認地）害怕。

而這該死的爬蟲類，居然敢用這點這樣漫不經心的 **威脅** 他！

「地獄還沒有悲哀（bzzzzz）到需要白羽毛的協助（bzzzzzzzz）。」近乎咬牙切齒的擠出聲音。「雖然無法給予你應有的懲罰（bzzzz），你與他…bzzzz…友好，仍是你背叛地獄的證明，Crowley…不要挑釁我！」

Crowley這次倒是沒有回嘴，乖乖低下了腦袋。

和天然傻的Aziraphale不同，看氣氛是他的強項。他是想看Beelzebub氣得牙癢癢，但不想讓他氣得太過結果決定對自己招呼幾招。

脾氣快點發一發然後讓我走吧大人，他還有一趟lyft（某天使專用）要開呢…Aziraphale搞不好都已經從天堂報告完回人界了。

可惜Beelzebub並沒有讓他稱心如意。

「…為什麼，Crowley？」聲音已經恢復了冷靜…而且困惑，「為什麼偏偏是個天使？」

「…必要時的合作有利於工作完成啊，Beelzebub大人。您不也跟大天使Michael與Gabriel互通有無嗎？」

「少來這套。別把我當傻瓜，那不僅是少見的情形，還是必要之惡。但你跟那傢伙…哼。」像是看到什麼骯髒的東西，」嫌惡的皺眉，「你們兩個，為什麼？」

Crowley骨碌碌地轉轉眼睛，張了張嘴又閉上，隨即又低下了腦袋。

「算了（bzzz），我不想管。」Beelzebub揮了揮手，完全忽略Crowley臉上一閃而過的複雜，「但我警告你一句，Crowley，這些白翅膀的傢伙不能信任。你記得吧…bzzzz…是這群渾蛋把我們踢到這裡的。」

雖然沒錯，但如果我們的老大不要 ~~愛上帝愛到大吃人類的乾醋還由愛生恨~~ 引發戰爭，我們都不會被自由落體到這裡。

Crowley向Beelzebub行禮退開時，心底忍不住偷偷腹誹。 當然也沒有白目到把這句話講出來。

不過，「為什麼」啊…

順著烈焰走上人界，天色已經偏昏黃，坐在上天界手扶梯旁的Aziraphale闔上了書，一個響指將坐著的椅子「奇蹟」掉，對Crowley微微一笑。

「真久，」溫和的語氣沒有抱怨，「沒事吧？地獄那裡刁難你嗎？」

「當然沒事，就像我說的，他們沒什麼想像力──還不曉得要拿我怎麼辦。」Crowley聳肩，「你呢？Gabriel有用『die already』跟你打招呼嗎？」

「是沒有，」想起剛才報告時幾位上位天使一副吞了蒼蠅又吐不出來的臉，Aziraphale咯咯輕笑，「他們拿了報告就叫我快走…我猜他們也還沒主意要拿我怎麼辦。」

「那不挺好。雖然晚了點，剛好晚餐時間，去吃個飯如何？」

「好啊，吃哪好呢…」

滴。 滴答。

剛踏出大門，就看見人界的雨滴歡快落下。

Aziraphale看著天空眨眨眼，「啊，真是剛好呢，我帶了傘。」

看著那把黑傘就這樣橫漫過來將自己遮掩住，Crowley突然有一瞬間的恍神。

彷彿又回到6000年前那第一場暴風雨。

第一個、也是唯一一個。

不介意潔白的翅膀會淋濕，溫柔又溫和的張翅，將自己遮掩在其下。

明明自己才害他失職，讓人類吃了智慧之果被趕出伊甸園。

明明總是說著「我們不是朋友」「我們不同邊」，那麼努力撇清關係的同時，卻又那麼友好的善待自己。

明明自己是個惡魔。

只有Aziraphale。

地獄那些傢伙大概不會懂吧…天堂那群大概也是。

「…雨傘給我。」

「啊？」

「我說，雨傘給我。雨都淋到你肩膀上了。你不是很寶貝你那件大衣。」

「沒事，我可以用奇蹟擋住我的肩膀…」

「你不是說天堂不讓你濫用奇蹟嗎，我來撐。」

「這點小事其實也不算什麼奇蹟…而且我想現在他們也、」

「你撐得我脖子痛。」一挺身，頭撞上雨傘傘骨的聲音讓天使噤了聲。

「好吧，那就……」

天使的輕笑、惡魔的低哼、搭配雨聲滴答。

兩人擠在窄小的黑傘下，往那台細心保養光可鑑人的老賓利走去。

【END】


End file.
